Catch of the Day
Catch of the Day is LINE Play's first minigame where users can catch fish. How to Play Select an arena and place where to fish. After carefully selecting which bait and rod to use, you can then start to fish. The game is very similar to how music games work like rockband or DDR. When the floater reaches a bar that says attack, critical or get pearl, tap on your phone to deliver damage to the fish. If you manage to defeat the fish before the timer finishes, you have successfully caught the fish. Otherwise, you may use a badge to extend the time to defeat the fish. In Sea places, the bars will travel from top to bottom, while rivers are from side to side. To ensure maximum damage, use rods that are suited for the correct arena type. You may also use gimmicks to enhance the rod to deliver damage. As you fish, the more experience you will gain that will help your avatar's level up as well as the rod you used to catch the 5 different types of fish: Regular, Prize Catch, Big Game, Mini Fish, King Fish. During events, you can also catch Secret Fish. Maps Rainbow Cavern *Cavern Entrance (Sea/River) Elementary *Cavern Interior (Sea/River) Intermediate *Cavern Depths (Sea/River) Advanced *''Cavern Deep Trench (Sea/River) Advanced'' In this map, only rods that match the daily colour will be able to operate at full strength. The only baits that can be used are Luminous Moss, Treat Platters, and Catchnip (elementary and intermediate level). Rainbow Caverns have their own fish but fish from other areas may also appear. Metal fish, which give large amounts of experience and pearls, can also be found here. Colours (changes at 0:00 UTC+9): *Saturday/Sunday - Multi-Color (can catch fish of any colour) *Monday - Black Fish *Tuesday - Peach Fish *Wednesday - Purple Fish *Thursday - Green Fish *Friday - Orange Fish Big Game Arena *Arena Entrance (Sea/River) Japan *Tokyo Bay (Sea) Elementary *Rural River (River) Elementary *Sunny Seaside (Sea) Pre-Intermediate *Lake Biwa (River)'' Intermediate'' *Northern Sea (Sea) Intermediate *Kyoto Pond (River)'' Intermediate'' *Boat (Sea)'' Intermediate'' *Clear Stream (River)'' Advanced'' *Tropical Sea (Sea) Special *Unlocked for 1 hour each time by a club mission. Hawaii *Hawaii (Sea) Intermediate *Maui (Sea) Advanced *Waikiki (Sea) Advanced Cavern Entrance (Sea/River) Cavern Interior (Sea/River) Cavern Depths (Sea/River) Currency Pearls With every fish that is caught, you get pearls. While trying to catch the fish, there will be times when they will drop pearls as well. Gems Gems gained from LINE Play can be used in this minigame as well. They allow you to buy more premium items such as Treat Platter and also tickets for Random Grabs (which is basically similar to Gacha in LINE Play) Badges Badges can be gained through level ups, daily login, and used to buy more particular equipment, continue fighting to catch the fish, or for random grabs. Badges can also be gained when doing the random grabs as well. Equipment There are various types of equipment that can be bought or won from random grabs. Rods Rods can be bought through shops or random grab. All rods have different color types which will affect what fish is attracted. As you use the rods, you will gain experience and level up the rods to become more powerful. In most cases, all rods have 50 uses before they break and need to be repaired, unless you enhanced your rod using rod enhancement which is available after level 26. Bait Below are the different baits available that you can buy in the shop. You can also gain them for free through completing free missions or salvaging. Gimmicks Events Secret Fish Secret Fish are fish only found during the event period by chance when using Secret Mushroom as bait. The chances of a certain Secret Fish appearing depends on the season (see below), but generally chances increase as more fish are caught towards the upper row. Secret Mushrooms can also hit any fish specific to the region when not hitting a Secret Fish. Secret Big Fish require normal Platter to be hit by chance. Many Lineplayers enjoy Secret Fish event due to the rare avatar item awarded once completing the collection. Because Secret Fish are not region specific, accredential tests do not exist. Secret Fish 1 Pattern: Checker Board IMG_1761.PNG|Upside-Down Catfish IMG_1751.PNG|Mask Crab IMG_1753.PNG|Rubber Ducky IMG_1747.PNG|Firefly Squid IMG_1762.PNG|Taiyaki IMG_1755.PNG|Red-Eyed Tree Frog IMG_1750.PNG|Red Lionfish IMG_1760.PNG|Axolotl IMG_1754.PNG|Parrot Cichlid IMG_1746.PNG|Sea Urchin Meal IMG_1757.PNG|Ghost Koi IMG_1752.PNG|Horseshoe Crab IMG_1748.PNG|Sea Turtle IMG_1759.PNG|Juicy Peach IMG_1749.PNG|Coelacanth IMG_1756.PNG|Nile Crocodile Secret Fish 2 Secret Fish 3 Secret Fish 4 Pattern: Random Items Dropped: IMG_1799.PNG|Witch Prawn IMG_1791.PNG|Flying Bat Fish IMG_1803.PNG|Black Cat Toy IMG_1796.PNG|Orange Sea Snake IMG_1800.PNG|Jack o' Lantern IMG_1793.PNG|Orange Sea Spider IMG_1792.PNG|Goblin Shark...? IMG_1806.PNG|Skeleton Turtle IMG_1794.PNG|Zombe Monkfish IMG_1805.PNG|Frankenstein Pacu IMG_1829.PNG|Ghost Catfish IMG_1795.PNG|Costume Mackerel IMG_1821.PNG|Dracula's Castle Hermit Crab IMG_1823.PNG|Demonic Gar IMG_1819.PNG|Large Lantern Stingray IMG_1827.PNG|Dracula Stingray Secret Fish 5 Secret Fish 6 Cake Event Bingo Event 2 IMG_1567.PNG|Premium Cookie Ad IMG_1570.PNG|Good Luck Rod Ad IMG_1622.PNG|Sniper Rod, The Straw Millionaire Rod Ad IMG_1625.PNG|Whale Aura Ad photo 1.PNG|Sniper Rod in action Sniper Rod.png|Sniper Rod Level 90 The Straw Millionaire Rod.png|The Straw Millionaire Rod Level 90 An event held from January 6th, 2014 to January 13th, 2014 where you use Plain Cookies/Premium Cookies as bait to catch fish with a number (random to a certain degree). When the number of the fish you caught matches a number on your bingo card, the slot is obtained. The bingo card is a 5x5 card. The B row contains numbers 1~15, I row contains 16~30, N row contains 31~45, G row contains 46~60, O row contains 61~75. Bingo Fish are not indigenous to a specific region; however, they are row specific. Bingo shell fish are only found in the B row, Bingo Sweetfish in the I row, Bingo Octopus in the N row, Bingo Flatfish in the G row, Bingo Carp in the O row. Although not shown in game, Shell Fish are Green and Flatfish are Purple. On the 12th and 13th points were doubled when completing a bingo and time was extended for each hit. Bingo Board Prizes: Each time Bingo is established, a row specific prize is rewarded *Row 1: Arena Killer (1) *Row 2: Screw Driver (1) *Row 3: Fishing Medal (5) *Row 4: Treat Platter(1) *Row 5: Top quality meat (1) *Row B: Black Level Enhancement (1) *Row I: Peach Level Enahancement (1) *Row N: Purple Level Enhancement (1) *Row G: Green Level Enhancement (1) *Row O: Orange Level Enhancement (1) *Diagonal (left to right): Random Gimmick Grab coupon (1) *Diagonal (right to left): Random Rod Grab coupon (1) Prizes for Bingo Points *25 Bingo Points: Enhancement Random Grab Ticket 1 *50 Bingo Points: Fishing Medal (10) *100 Bingo Points: Swapping Stone (5) *150 Bingo Points: Pearl Booster x5 (1) *200 Bingo Points: Catch Booster x5 (1) *250 Bingo Points: Merging Ore (1) *300 Bingo Points: Fishing-Holic Rod Fishing-Holic Rod lvl 1.png|at level 1 Fishing-Holic Rod lvl 90.png|at level 90 Rank Prizes *1st: Swap Stones (200) *2nd & 3rd: Swap Stones (150) *4th~10th: Swapping Stones (100) *11th~100th: Swapping Stones (30) *101st~1000th: Swapping Stones (10) *1st~1000th: Whale Aura (1) IMG_1566.PNG|Bingo Turban Shell IMG_1620.PNG|Bingo Sweetfish IMG_1561.PNG|Bingo Octopus IMG_1621.PNG|Bingo Flatfish IMG_1563.PNG|Bingo Carp IMG_1571.PNG|Bingo Anglerfish IMG_1572.PNG|Bingo Hammer Head IMG_1573.PNG|Bingo Catfish IMG_1590.PNG|Bingo Arowana List of Fish Twelve Garden New Years Garden Rainbow Cavern Big Game Arena Japan Tokyo Bay All.png|Tokyo Bay All Fish Rural River All.png|Rural River All Fish Sunny Seaside All.png|Sunny Seaside All Fish Lake Biwa All.png|Lake Biwa All Fish Northern Sea All.png|Northern Sea All kyoto pond all.png|Kyto Pond All Fish Boat All.png|Boat All Fish Clear Stream.png|Clear Stream All Fish Tropical Sea All.png|Tropical Sea All Fish Hawaii Hawaii All.png|Hawaii All Fish waikiki all.png|Waikiki All Fish Maui All.png|Maui All Fish Amazon Great Barrier Reef Fishypedia For details for each fish, visit the Fishypedia .